A Queen in Her Own Right
by ilovewolfs1234
Summary: She had to run, she had to protect her child. She ran until she was Taken to Mirkwood, where she found she was safe. The king of the elves takes a keen liking to this woman. Though after what has could she ever trust another person again? (Thranduil xOc) AU (Still takes place in Middle Earth)
1. Chapter 1

The elvish woman hurried quickly through the deep forest.

Her daughter was wrapped tightly in her arms as she tried to run away from her past.

She knew she was trespassing into Mirkwood but she really didn't have time to be concerned, she just needed to get away from him.

Her husband was a wretched creature and certainly not her mate. He hurt her and her child. He only raised his hand once, once. And she gutted him like a wild boar.

Now the village was after her for murder, since her husband was the village leaders son.

Her daughter began to cry softly, " Atara, I want to go home." She patted the child's back, murmuring kind words to the child's ear.

Thundering hooves where behind her, The woman swore aloud.

A giant horse stopped in front of her as she turned stumbling on a rock. The woman let out a shrill cry as she felt her ankle twist uncomfortably.

Soon she was surrounded by soldiers, though she was slightly relieved, these where not from her old village.

Though injured, scared and still running on adrenaline she protected her child with wolf like ferocity.

The pale haired child with a dirt stained face clung to her mother's leg crying. The woman shielded the child with her body.

The lead solider jumped from his horse " We wish you no harm, let us take you to Mirkwood, where you and your child will be taken care of."

The woman made no attempt to move towards the man.

" Why?" She growled her tone strong and bitter.

"You are obviously lost and a woman with her child should not be chased by a barbaric clan of night elves." The soldiers voice was soothing, and the woman had no reason why.

" How do I know you won't throw me in a dungeon and sell my child to be come a harlot?"

The elfin solider let a small smile creep to his lips.

" I cannot give you a reason other than I have three daughters and would have long left if this is what we did to elleths."

The woman stood stiffly, wincing when she put weight on her foot.

The male elf soon helped her atop his horse and set her little girl on her lap, the solider stayed on the ground holding the horse's reins leading the horse onwards.

The woman's small child, drifted off in her sleep. The elf woman brushed through her daughter's hair with her fingers, trying to settle her nerves.

The soldiers finally made their way out of the dark forest, into a brightly lit city. The woman gasped slightly, she's only heard tales of Mirkwood and it's beauty. Elves danced in the streets all of them with grand smiles on their faces. This would never happen in Wolferidge. The elves had adorned themselves in bright colors and striking head pieces. They all looked at the woman in confusion as she rode in on the soldier's horse.

The woman pulled her child closer, who had awoken to the spud of the music. Her daughter was smiling and laughing, waving at the elves. Her mother how ever was not as friendly.

The woman's dark hair fell down her back whipping her in the face as she turned to look around.

The soldier helped her off his horse. The woman set her child down next to her. The child gripped her mother's hand, sensing she needed to behave. The woman's red cloak trailed behind her offering her child some way to hide. The woman knew she would be presented to the king for trespassing.

The woman and child where lead into the throne room.

The solider spoke from beside them.

" We found this woman running from a barbaric clan of night elves. She was trespassing, what are we to do with her?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hours ticked by as The woman, whose name was Aundría, waited to see what the king would do with her.

Aundría's patience was wearing thin.

" She may stay, in the palace we must keep a watch on her to make sure no harm comes to her or her child." The king, Thranduil, finally announced. Aundría felt a heavy weight remove it self from her chest.

The Mirkwood soldiers finally left. Leaving the Thranduil, Aundría and her daughter lebft.

" You can come out little one, I mean you no harm." Thranduil's voice was directed to the child still hidden under her mother's red cloak.

Her mother gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. Whispering it was alright.

The blonde haired grey eyed child came out from under the cloak.

She stood bravely in front of the king. " Hello." She smiled. Which slightly shocked Aundría since she had been so reluctant to leave the cloak.

The king kneeled on one knee to be in the child's line of sight.

" Hello little one, what is your name?"

,

The little girl smiled.

" Lumina, it's nice to meet you," Aundría's daughter dipped her head slightly in respect.

" As to you young Lumina."

Thranduil stood.

" A maid will show you to the bathing rooms and your. temporary bedding chambers. I wish you a good night Lady Aundría." The king said as he looked at Aundría.

The woman smiled slightly through pursed lips, and soon followed the woman who showed up next to her.

" Hello miss." The maid with dark eyes said kindly.

"Hello." Aundría smiled warmer this time.

Aundría gripped her child's hand as she followed the maid through a maze of hallways and doors. No doubt something Lumina would try to explore.

The maid opened a door.

" Two warm baths where drawn, along with two night gowns for you, I will be waiting outside the door for you to lead you to your rooms."

" Thank you." She smiled at Aundría. " Its what I do miss."

The door soon closed behind them. Two grand tubs of steaming bubbly water awaited for the two ladies.

Aundría helped her little girl into the tub, scrubbing her dirty hair thoroughly be for beginning on her own cleansing.

The woman sighed as the hot water relaxed her tense muscles. She began to pick leaves, twigs and anything caught in her midnight hair.

She soon was clean and refreshed. She dried off little Lumina helping her dress in her night gown.

Aundría soon put hers on as well and soon opened the door to find the Brown eyed maid sitting patiently at her door.

The maid led the mother and daughter to a room with a giant bed with an abundance of pillows and throws.

" Good night miss, I shall wake you in the morning for breakfast."

"Good night, " The maid left shutting the door.


	3. Chapter 3

As promised, the maid knocked on her door not to long after sunrise.

Though Aundría was already awake due to a restless Lumina. Who begged and pleaded to go explore.

Aundría opened the door, " Good morning," She smiled to the dark eyed elf.

" Good morning miss. I have brought you two gowns for the day, from king Thranduil."

Aundría took the bundle of cloth. " Thank you, um. I do t believe I ever caught your name." She admitted to the woman.

" Mariana." Aundría extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mariana, my name is Aundría and this little one is Lumina."

Lumina waved from behind her mother before hiding and giggling.

" I will let you dress, I will wait for when you are done."

Nodding Aundría shut the door and looked at the dresses.

She pulled the one intended for Lumina, a light pink one with short sleeves and flowers lined the waist.

" Come on Lumina, let's get you dressed can't have you running around in your night clothes all day."

Lumina sulked over to her mother.

After a good fivze minutes of Lumina struggling against her mother Aundría finally could tie the dress in the back.

" You go sit down." She pointed to a dark green chair in the corner of the room. Lumina went and jumped on top of the chair.

Aundría picked up the green gown, hers, and inspected it.

It was indeed far nicer than anything she has ever owned. Silver trimming lined the sides of the dress, dramatically flared sleeves would hang off her wrists, it was beautiful.

She found the breast band that Mariana had provided for her. She sent a silent thank you that it wasn't a corset. She put the green dress on, Aundría ran her hands over the fabric to straighten it as she looked in the mirror. She like it.

Opening the door she saw Mariana.

" We are done dressing." Aundría said.

" Alright on need to help you with your hair,"

Aundría raised an eyebrow. " Alright I suppose..."

" Its what I was told to do, and everyone else I work with insists I do it."

"Okay, come on in. Be warned Lumina has little to no patience."

Soon Aundría's midnight hair was pulled into an elaborate half braid. Small braids fell around her face and Mariana placed a simple silver circlet on her head.

Lumina's hair was a simple half ponytail, since the young child was not willing to sit still that long.

Aundría took Lumina's hand as Mariana led them through the winding halls.

Soon Aundría caught the smell of cooking food. She inhaled the sent deeply. It's been at least four days since her last meal since she gave the rations to Lumina.

Her stomach promptly growled causing Lumina to giggle and she said.

" Atra there is monster in your belly!" Lumina poked her stomach.

Aundría swooped down grabbing the little child, "Yes and it's going to gobble you up!" She pretended like she was a beast going to eat the little child who simply laughed and smiled like no tomorrow.

The woman set Lumina on her hip and held her there as the walked into the giant dinning halls.

People lined the giant bountiful tables. Dwarves, hobbits, elves and many other people sat laughing, drinking and eating their meal.

Aundría chose to sit with the hobbits and dwarves for they seemed to be the least uptight and easy to get along with.

She sat down with an empty plate and set Lumina down next to her.

" Hello," She greeted the group.

" 'Ello," The group returned as they looked up.

" Ey, you're an elf lass." Said a dwarf with a dark beard.

Aundría smiled. " Yes, is that a problem?" She said being polite.

" Not at all. They just. Don't socialize with us, dwarves."

She heard some one pipe in " And Hobbits!"

" Well I'm not exactly familiar with the social protocol." She said with a bit of smugness in her voice.

" Lumina, eat, not play." Aundría said as her daughter was playing with a bit of string.

" Daughter?" Asked the dark bearded elf.

"Ah, Yes. Lumina," She gestured to her little girl.

" Children are great. I have two sons. Ay what a mess."

Aundría took a bite of her food. " Yes. They can be. How old?"

"Grown,"

" I see." Aundría continued her meal. She looked around Lumina had struck up a conversation with the two hobbits next to her who were very intrigued on what her daughter had to say.

Mariana was no where to be found.

A few minutes later she looked for Lumina and the two hobbits who promptly disappeared.

Aundría jumped up from her seat her eyes darting around the room. She began to quickly walk.

" Lumina?"

Lumina?" She called. Aundría soon discovered her child was no longer in the room. Panicked she fled the dinning room.

"LUMINA?!" She called desperately searching for her lost child.


	4. Chapter 4

Aundría found the two hobbits who Lumina was having a discussion with.

" You. Where is my daughter?" Her grey eyes bore holes into the closest hobbit.

" We don't know she was following us one moment we turn around to say somethin and she was gone. We didn't do anything, honest!"

Aundría growled under her breath and hurried down the seemingly never-ending hall.

" Lumina?" Fear gripped at her heart as she searched and couldn't find her.

She continued searching when she heard he daughter's chiming laughter. Aundría ran down the hall her long dress billowing behind her.

It was the king's chamber the door was opened completely.

Lumina was in one of his silver robes. The king Thranduil was smiling down at her. He soon knelt to her level.

" What are you doing little one?"

Lumina smiled back, soon very serious. " I am being a princess."

Thranduil nodded acting along. " Oh I see. If you're a princess-," He lifted the crown from his head, " - You will be needing on of these."

The large branching crown enveloped Lumina's small blond head.

She laughed and thanked Thranduil.

" Hello, nice of you to finally join us lady Aundría." She dipped her head in respect.

" Hello king Thranduil, thank you from keeping little Lumina from anymore chaos than need be." He smiled,

" This little one? Chaotic? My what a little thing."

Aundría bit her lip. " Well I do hope she hasn't caused any trouble for you."

He shook his head.

" None, splendid child actually, better manners than grown elleths."

" Well we must be off then. Come on Lumina, give Mr. Thranduil his crown back." Lumina went to remove it, and the king placed her hand upon her shoulder. " Keep it, I have plenty."

" Thank you," Lumina blushed then hid behind her mother.

" Have a good day, " Aundría smiled and waved at the king as she swooped up Lumina who waved over shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Lumina hadn't stopped playing with the crown since she had gotten two hours ago.

Aundría, had grasped her hand to take her outside. "Lumina, you don't want to lose the crown, go set it on the bed."

Reluctantly the little one set the crown down on the bed and followed her mother.

Smiling Aundría found her way outside. The trees were beginning to take on their springtime look. The weeping willows' leaves took on a light shade of green as the drooped over the water. The cherry blossoms were flying in the wind, along with the brightly coloured fairies.

Lumina had never seen the faires, not were she had grown up.

The fairies landed on Lumina's shoulders and head and played with her soft blonde hair.

Aundría had sent Lumina in with Mariana for lunch while Aundría stayed out side.

She made her way to the creek when she heard the string of a bow being drawn, and the whistle of it flying.

Raising a hand she snapped the arrow in to pieces.

Her eyes went in the direction of her attacker.

" Show yourself!" She growled.

Aundría's blue eyes turned to ice as she hunted for the owner of the arrow.

Her eyes landed on a blonde elf. " You. Come into the light." Her voice was unwavering for she was completely pissed.

He was a young elf, measured in the years of man he probably reached the age of eighteen.

" What are you doing in this forest dark elf?" He growled.

Aundría stood, " I'm here on my own accords young Prince. "

The Prince of Mirkwood, or rather Legolas, Furrowed his brows.

" I know who you are." She snapped. " Quite a rude child when we met. Shame. "

He lowered the bow.

" My apologies. We where just under attack from the neighboring village."

Aundría's eyes widened. " Which village?"

" The barbaric dark elves."

Her breath hitched in her throat.

" They are dangerous Legolas. Never let your guard down."

With that she left.


	6. Chapter 6

A knock was on her door, it was late at night and Lumina had fallen asleep a while ago.

Aundría pulled her door open.

" Can I help you?" She asked the red haired elf politely.

" The king urgently requests your presence. " Aundría nodded.

" Give me a moment." She shut her door.

She put on her breast band, and a regular tunic and trousers rather than her sleep wear.

" Alright, let's go. " She told the other female elf.

She followed the red head through the long halls.

Aundría nervously moved her hands and fixed her posture.

" Did he give you any reasons why I was to be summoned?"

" No."

They fell into a nerve racking silence. They soon faced a set of large doors. The guard pushed open a single door. She walked in before Aundría.

"My lord, lady Aundría is here."

" Thank you Taruiel, you are dismissed."

The guard tipped her head to the king, she left and shut the giant door behind her.

" Come over here Aundría."

Taking a few tentative steps she stopped in front of his desk.

" I heard about the dark elves invading my borders."

A breath caught itself in her throat.

" What does this have to do with me?"

Thranduil rounded his desk to stand closer to her.

" I think you know."

She looked up, she shook her nervousness and turned her nerves to steel.

" I don't think I do."

He turned quickly. " I'm sure you do, murder."

Fists coiled at her sides.

" To call him living creature would be a praise."

" So you do know what I'm talking about?"

" Did they give you the ransom?" She hissed.

" They may have mentioned one."

Her blood was boiling.

" Listen to me, and listen well." She poked a finger in his chest.

" That man is dead because he harmed my daughter and raised a hand to me." She began, his features took on a look of confusion.

" Yes. I bet he forgot to mention I was his wife. He tried to kill my daughter. His own flesh and blood. So I killed him. And guess what? I'm the bad guy."

The man before her looked down at her.

" My apologies."

She turned from him.

" I thought you might not have been like other royalty." She turned her head to look at him. " I guess you just have a different exterior,"

Later that night Aundría rose from her bed. She got no sleep however, she had been thinking.

She scrawled a quick note to Mariana and Lumina for when they woke.

She attached her hunting knife to her calf, and her bow and quiver to her back.

She placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and slipped out into the halls.


End file.
